The True Protector of the Shikon Jewel
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Midoriko is an extremely powerful priestess who lived many years ago. Kikyo is a highly priestess with tremendous skills and powers. Kagome is the most powerful priestess of all. Midoriko must choose a new priestess to be the new protector of the Shikon Jewel, but went she thought that she have found it... Kikyo die. Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo... who will she choose?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

It was dark outside…

Everyone was asleep…

The kingdom was silent…

Until a dark horse was in the middle of the kingdom.

Its rider was on, with a dark cape covering its face and body.

The dark rider make the horse gallop and went to get out of the kingdom.

On its back…

A bag with something inside it.

Once she was outside she make the horse ride much faster without looking back.

Then the sound of the alarm was heard around the kingdom.

It need to get out of the place fast.

The sky look like a storm was about to start.

The clouds were dark…

Lightning was shown with a thunder after.

Before it could pass the hill…

The wind hit it…

And show that a woman was riding the horse.

She have a scarlet red hakama, a white shirt with swinging sleeves, sandals, a sword, and an armor that cover her chest and shoulders.

Her hair is long and dark, fair skin, brown eyes, and have a star shape on her forehead.

She ride too far and notice that the people of the kingdom were following her.

She keep riding no matter what.

Her mission was to protect what she have with her life.

She pass villages…

Towns…

Rivers…

Lakes…

She was riding the whole night without stopping and she need to get to a sacred village that was far away from the kingdom before they catch her.

The night was passing by and was taking so long…

She notice that her time was running out and have to get to the sacred village before dawn.

But the sky was turning purple and from the mountains it seem to turn light blue.

This wasn't good.

She try to make the horse ride faster.

The riders that were following her were having difficulty to catch her up.

She found the sacred village and try to make the horse ride much faster.

By the time she was inside…

She found some stairs that lead up the hill and got off the horse.

She run up with the bag on her back.

She make sure that the thing she was protecting was still there and it was.

She pass the gate and went toward the forest were a tall trees were seem from afar.

Once inside she try to find the oak tree found it.

Now she need to find the well.

The riders got to the stairs and got off their horses to catch the woman.

She found the well in the meadow and rush toward it.

She look inside and found it was empty, which was something that she have wanted to do from a long time ago.

She move one of her legs inside and was a sitting position looking inside.

It was dark, but the chances were at stake here.

She closed her eyes and jump before the men could see her.

Once she jump the well start to shine.

Everything turn dark-blue with sparkles like if they were stars.

Below…

A strong light was seem and once it got bigger…

It consume her and she was standing on the bottom of the well.

She look up and notice the sky was light blue with orange.

The sun was about to rise…

She try to get out and found some vines to climb up.

Once up… she found everything look the same, but the men weren't there.

Then she walk toward were she thought was the sacred village and instead of finding… she found an ancient sacred village.

She found that maybe in this place…

The Shikon Jewel will be safe here.

* * *

But on the other side of the well…

The men were looking everywhere for her and not finding a trace.

Nobody knew what happen to her.

All they know is that she vanish like the air.

* * *

Back to the woman…

She was looking and searching everything around her and many people see her in wonder.

Some of them say that she was very beautiful.

Then some of the people thought that she was a priestess since she have miko's clothes.

Others say that she was a warrior.

Either way…

She found a monster trying to attack the ancient sacred village and use her sword to attack.

Which she found that she have powers because with a single blow…

A strong white light was unleash from her sword and went directly toward the monster until it was purify and destroy.

Everyone knew that she was a priestess, but this was the first time that she ever did that.

She wasn't sure about what she did but then the jewel start to shine and she took it on her hand.

It was lavender and found that it transmit a strong aura of power inside of it.

-My lady!- scream some of the people and she look at them.

- What's your name priestess?- ask another of the people.

- 'Priestess?'- ask herself the woman.

- What makes you think that I'm a priestess?- ask the woman.

- Because you just make a demon vanish and those who can do that are priests and priestess.- say one of the people.

Now she understock everything even if she wasn't what they think she was.

-Oh.- say the woman.

- So… what's your name?- ask a young boy.

With a kind smile she told them…

-My name is… Midoriko.


	2. Chapter 1: The BattleThe Decision

**Chapter 1:**

**The Battle/the Decision**

**(Midoriko's POV)**

I was becoming stronger here… I didn't even want to go back to my normal life.

I was a fugitive after all. I stole the Shikon Jewel from the royal family and escape.

Here… they respected me and I was a powerful priestess after all.

But some demons want to get their hands on the Shikon Jewel and that was something I wouldn't allow.

The demons both hated me and were afraid of me because I have the ability to purify demons souls and spirit.

For most of the time I was battling every day and time, until one time… many demons came toward me and attack me.

It was a fearful battle which only one or none was going to survive.

I have the Shikon Jewel with me, but I wasn't going to give it to them at any cost.

The demons ambush me and start to attack me.

Then the demons fuse themselves into one to create… Magatsuhi.

He capture me in his jaws and I was trap but he took away my left arm.

My time was running out and I only have one option left before I die.

And I wasn't going alone.

I concentrate my full power in this and pull his soul into my body which in the end fuse themselves.

And before anything happen I expel both of us simultaneously.

We both die in the end… but something strange happen.

The Shikon Jewel start to shine and before we could die… it pull us toward it until we were inside without escaping.

Inside the jewel I still have to keep fighting… at least, I didn't feel like getting tired.

I wish that I could find someone that could end this jewel and free me from my prison, but who?

* * *

Years Later…

I don't know how much time I spend but I feel that something was strange.

Then a part of me was set free from the Shikon Jewel.

I notice that I was a spirit walking in the living world. I notice that my home have change.

Where my body was and the Shikon Jewel… was inside a cave.

For some reason I feel a strong spiritual energy close by.

I went looking for that strong spiritual energy.

I found that a young woman with a little child was walking in a road toward a village.

She have dark hair, white skin and brown eyes like mine.

Could it be that she was the one that I was looking for?

The young girl was the same like the woman except that her skin is tanner.

The woman is wearing a type of clothes that is for a priestess.

So that's the reason why I sense that power.

She was the source of it.

I try to follow from afar, but she look back as if sensing me coming.

-Is something wrong, sis?- ask the girl.

- No. Nothing.- say the woman and turn around to keep walking with the girl.

So… she can sense me.

This might be my opportunity.

I follow her from afar but never letting her getting out of my sight.

I learn that her name is Kikyo, the younger girl is her sister, Kaede.

I notice that Kikyo was facing a woman on the meadow which a strong demonic power was here.

That woman have dark hair, fair skin and dark-purple eyes.

This is going to be a fearful battle between the two of them and it will be fun to see what kind of power Kikyo has.

And an army of demons came toward them and Kikyo destroy them with some of her arrows.

It was almost the same thing I did with my sword, only that I would have destroy them with a single blow.

One more thing that makes me the strongest priestess of all ages.

Together they seem to finish all of them.

At the end the villagers want to give them something for their services.

But Kikyo and her sister leave with nothing.

They leave everything to the other priestess, but I notice that something dark was inside her.

Her name is Tsubaki. I think that she's a dark miko.

Whatever happen… Kikyo keep traveling until she reach her home.

At that same night… some demons slayers came and give her something that was pulling me toward it and before I knew it… it was the Shikon Jewel!

What was it doing here?

It was a rainy night went they give it to her and I knew in that moment… that nothing will be the same again for her and for me.

And after that day… she fought with all the demons that came after the jewel and her powers were getting even much stronger than ever.

As always went she walk by the village she always see the girls of her age and see that they color their lips and checks, also perfuming themselves while she couldn't.

That was one of the things that a Priestess must take away from her life.

* * *

One day…

She face so many demons in that moment that you couldn't see the end of it.

In the afternoon before the sunset… she finish but another demon was coming, but…

This one seem different from the others.

Could it be that it's a hybrid?

She was weak already and I wasn't sure that she might be match for that hybrid.

Then the darkness came and she sense him behind a tall tree on one of the branches.

I notice that he transform into a human in that moment, so he want to be away from danger but Kikyo might kill him.

It start to rain again and try to confront him but he didn't seem aware of the Sacred Jewel.

She told him that he show value his life and try to get home but her weakness already took control and she fall unconscious.

He fall down and try to check on her but he have to go because he see that the villagers were looking for her.

Kaede found her she return looking where he have left and smile.

I could see a sparkle on her face which was something that I wouldn't let her fate away that easily.

* * *

Next Day…

He return back to his best form and try to attack Kikyo.

Which he fail.

He said that he wouldn't give up which I knew he will by the looks of Kikyo that is.

* * *

Next Day…

The hybrid came back to confront her while Kaede was with her.

Both seem to see what the other was suffering but they attack each other either way.

Kikyo need one more arrow to finish him but she never did.

She didn't want to kill even if she want to.

I could see the others were surprise and I knew why.

Deep inside her… she was kind and she wasn't going to finish him just because his a hybrid.

They knew their names… Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Kikyo wash herself even more and I knew it was from the comment that Inuyasha told her… that she smell blood all over her.

Inuyasha save Kaede from Mistress centipede.

Then Kikyo sense that demon have still have its powers after been death which mean that she could revive again.

So they place her on the well of bones.

Then she talk to him and thank him for saving her young sister and I start to see that she start to have feelings for him.

And even him.

They agree that they will give each other something the next day.

* * *

At Night…

Kikyo start to make a necklace for Inuyasha to have him under control.

* * *

The Next Day…

They meet each other again and he gave her some make-up for the lips that was from his mother.

Once she notice his kindness she thought that she shouldn't give him the necklace after all.

* * *

At Night…

She color her lips and she look beautiful.

Even more than everyone expected.

* * *

The Time pass by…

And they seem to get along every day they pass together, even if they were far away from each other.

Kaede seem to start training with the bow and arrow.

Kikyo was taking care of a man that was badly wounded and he was a bad man.

She show pity for him because he wouldn't even move from there.

But I got a bad feeling about him, as if I should be aware of something, but…

What?

One time she told Inuyasha to go along with her to another country to destroy the demon.

Went the flowers start to bloom again…

Tsubaki show herself again and this time she was angry and try to finish Kikyo but she return her curse to her and I was more aware of that great evil around us.

Tsubaki mention that Kikyo's powers were getting weaker and that the demons were passing her barriers.

And it was her that send the demons after her because she was jealous that she was more beautiful than her and that she have the Shikon Jewel over her position.

Kikyo didn't care if she fall in love… she want to have a normal life.

* * *

The Next Day…

Kaede have improve and Kikyo show her the Arrow of Sealing.

And about the Tree of Ages that if you seal a demon in there… he will never age.

And the only way to make him wake up is that the one who shot it wants to release him.

But many demons appear and she didn't sense them so she run all the way to the village gladly… Inuyasha was already there to help the villagers.

Kikyo's powers have gotten weaker and in one simple mistake… she hurt Kaede and because of that… she lose one eye at a young age.

* * *

Afternoon…

Inuyasha went to see Kikyo and see how Kaede was and by seeing her sad… he feel terrible.

She told her about the choice of becoming human which was odd and I knew that she have finally fall in love with him.

He consider it for a little and ask about her.

If the jewel was gone she will be a normal human and that if the jewel was used to make him a demon… the jewel will be contaminate… but if it was use for transforming him into a human… the probability of that the jewel purifying itself and stop existing.

If that happen… then I will be set free.

That was the happiest news I have ever heard.

They were on a boat on the lake and Inuyasha took her back to the village.

She place her foot wrong and was falling but Inuyasha hold her and look in each other's eyes.

That's when… they show their feelings toward them.

Then he hug her and make a choice… he was going to turn into a human and Kikyo give him their first kiss.

And they choice to see each other tomorrow at noon.

But something terrible was going to happen and it wouldn't be good.

* * *

At Night…

Kikyo was purifying the jewel went Inuyasha came and for some reason… I feel something odd about him.

He try to make Kikyo to transform him right now but she told him that it need to be at day so if he want it to be sooner than at dawn might be.

Kikyo went outside to find that he was gone.

* * *

Next Day…

She was up early but she seem to be late and notice that he wasn't there yet.

She try to put some make-up on but before she could… someone attack her on her right arm and make her bleed.

Then she hear Inuyasha's voice and I was shock.

I look closely to him and I notice that he wasn't Inuyasha… it was… Naraku.

The same one that try to kill me back then.

So I wasn't the only one to get out of the Shikon Jewel after all.

He took the jewel and leave but I didn't know what to do, so I follow him.

To my surprise he return the jewel to the same place were Kikyo place the jewel. Then he transform into Kikyo and went after Inuyasha.

Oh no.

I follow him and Inuyasha was already there too.

It was noon already, to my surprise he didn't seem to smell Kikyo's blood and it wasn't there anymore.

Where is she?

Then he show himself as Kikyo and try to attack Inuyasha… so this was his plan… to make Kikyo and Inuyasha to kill themselves so the Shikon Jewel will get more dark powers.

Then Inuyasha went to attack the village.

Then he got the jewel and try to run away.

I could see that the first reason for getting the jewel was back again on his mind… to become a full demon.

Then Kikyo show up and use the Arrow of Sealing on him and he was on the Tree of Ages.

He trop the jewel and she took it.

Inuyasha never notice that she was in a bad shape so he fall asleep and I knew that he didn't hate her… he keep loving her even after what she did to him.

Everyone came to help her but she already lost so much blood.

She wasn't going to resist anymore.

She told her sister Kaede to burn her with the Sacred Jewel because that way it will never fall on the hands of evil again.

And with that… her last breath was off her and she fall.

They burn her like she wanted with the sacred jewel.

-I will take the Sacred Jewel with me into the netherworld.- say Kikyo even after she was death.

I guess… that I will never be free from that prison.

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

500 Years Later…

In a Hospital…

A voice of a crying baby is hear and a grandfather is screaming of joy because his first grandchild has been born.

Inside the room where the baby is crying…

The baby was a girl and her mother try to calm her down.

And then she notice a pink light in her chest that look like a star and she gasp.

Knowing already how to call her.

-I think we will call you… Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. It's nice to finally see you, Kagome.- say her mother and the baby stop crying.

Then she open her eyes and look at her mother which she start to smile.

**(Midoriko's POV)**

I feel… that someone is calling me.

Then I notice a light above me so I go there and I found myself in a strange place and a woman is holding a baby that was just born.

Then I notice that in her chest… the Shikon Jewel is shinning.

This can't be? How did she…?

So… she's Kikyo's reincarnation, because she took the jewel with her on the netherworld.

What's the meaning of this?

The baby was crying and the mother call her… Kagome.

The girl stop crying and look at me and start to smile.

She can see me.

Which make me smile at her.

-Don't worry Kagome.- I say while I touch her hand and she grab my finger. – I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promise.


End file.
